Dientes
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 17... Acostumbrados a la cobardía de su hijo, Minato y Kushina se preparan para la batalla que significa ir al dentista, no sabiendo que el hombrecito, esperaba emocionado tal cita...


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato observa a Kushina, Kushina observa a Minato.

Ambos observan el reloj de frutitas que reposa en la pared, las manecillas marcan las nueve de la mañana menos cinco, la hora es ideal para conducir hasta el dentista, solo hay un problema. Naruto.

Su único hijo tiene ya diecisiete años de edad, pero sigue siendo como un niño, uno muy miedoso y llorón, lo que se conoce como un coyon.

Ambos padres piensan estrategias, pero la mas factible incluye correas y un bozal, uno muy grande.

Deben actuar rápido, Naruto podría despertar y escapar por la ventana y, nadie quiere repetir lo de la última vez. Kushina suspira pensando en que hacer, su esposo resignado toma la soga y entrega el bozal a su mujer.

Se observan de nuevo y asienten, no hay mas opción, nada mas que se pueda hacer.

La puerta en el segundo piso rechina, el crujido de la madera anuncia pasos apresurados, ambos adultos se miran asustados, temen lo peor en esa situación, ¿deberían llamar de una vez a control de animales?

Los pasos bajan por la escalera, si el chico baja aprovecharan de atraparlo allí, lo harán un rollo y lo lanzarán al auto, conduciran a toda velocidad al dentista y llegando le aplicarán cloroformo. Ambos sonríen malévolos, sostienen sus armas -soga y bozal- en la mano, se preparan al ataque y esperan a que la víctima baje.

Todo se queda en silencio, uno muy incómodo, Minato sospecha estar alucinando, Kushina se recrimina haber tomado leche caduca. ¿Por que su hijo viste un traje elegante?

Minato estaba sobre calentando su cerebro, si mal no recordaba, Naruto era cuidadoso el día que visitaban al dentista, solía escapar desde muy temprano en la mañana y atraparlo era una carrera eterna, entonces ¿por qué parecía que esperaba por la llegada al dentista?

—¿Naruto? —preguntó con cautela su madre

—Madre —dijo en tono elegante

—¿Qué pretendes? —pregunta sin bajar la guardia

—Eso me pregunto yo, ¿son a caso cavernícolas con sogas y bozales?

Minato enfatizó el hecho de que su hijo no era muy inteligente.

—Bueno —continuó el menor de los Uzumaki—, eso ya no es importante, debemos irnos ya o se hará tarde

Vieron a su remolino amarillo montarse al auto con elegancia mientras cruzaba sus piernas, hacerles un par de señas y esperar con impaciencia.

El camino al dentista fue extrañamente silencioso, Kushina quería -como cada vez que debían ir al dentista- lanzarse sobre su hijo, amarrarlo al asiento y luchar por su vida, pero parecía imposible si su hijo suspiraba entre momentos y sonreía.

En el consultorio dental, una escuadrilla de fuertes enfermeros esperaban listos para la campal batalla, un exorcista con agua bendita y por supuesto, el doctor que tenía algunas macanas y dardos tranquilizantes listos para la carga, sin embargo nada fue necesario, tan solo algunas bofetadass auto impuestas que demostraran que eso era real, que nada era un sueño.

Naruto caminaba a paso lento, sonreía tranquilo y se adentraba al consultorio y se posicionaba en la silla, abriendo su boca y estando tranquilo.

Todos miraban anonadados al rubio, el doctor dejó a un lado la macana pero no soltó sus dardos, fue a paso lento a la habitación y miró temeroso al chico. La puerta blanca hizo su rechinido de siempre, era la puerta que llevaba a la oficina de la enfermera nueva.

Naruto sonrió nervioso, la chica fue hasta él y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello para darle calma, moviendo un mechón de cabello azulado tras su oreja.

—Bienvenido Naruto-kun, me da gusto verte de nuevo

—No podría faltar, es deber de un hombre cuidar de todo su cuerpo, incluyendo los dientes

—Eres muy responsable y maduro para tu edad, me alegra mucho, ahora esperemos al doctor para comenzar

—Hinata-san —llamó el chico a la enfermera

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella con amabilidad

—¿Podrías tomar mi mano?, yo... Me pongo nervioso, solo un poco

—Claro que sí, tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti

Naruto vio coquetería y sensualidad en la mirada de la joven recién graduada, Minato a una chica interesada en su hijo que cabe aclarar, era todo un galán, Kushina en cambio vio a una mujer mayor -por cinco años- que deseaba robar la pureza de su pequeño bebé.

La enfermera en cuestión, de piel lechosa y hermosos ojos perla, tomó la mano del ilegal, sonriendo coqueta mientras unas largas pestañas se movían veloz sobre unos ojos como el cielo azul.

—Voy a cuidar bien de ti, Na-ru-to-kun

Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñó, Naruto no habia amado tanto cuidar de sus dientes en el pasado, fue lo que pensó, mientras tanto se fue volando al mundo de sus fantasías, sin saber que sir bananin se despertó.


End file.
